


Correspondidos.

by Rhaego_Wolf



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:16:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhaego_Wolf/pseuds/Rhaego_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haru también puede leer a Makoto. Basta dedicarse una mirada, una sonrisa y un 'te quiero' silencioso para que se sientan, de alguna manera, completos. /MakoHaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Correspondidos.

**Author's Note:**

> **Renuncia:** Free Eternal Summer no me pertenece; son propiedad de Kyoto Animation, Kouji Ouji y Hiroko Utsumi.
> 
>  **Personajes:** Nanase Haruka, Tachibana Makoto.
> 
>  **Advertencia:** Posible OCC. MakoHaru.

**Capítulo único.**

.

Se corresponden, siempre lo han hecho ya sea consciente o inconsciente. Pero Haru y Makoto se dan lo que reciben.

Es su forma de amar tranquila, sin prisa, llevadera y sin necesidad de palabras innecesarias. Bastan las acciones, basta con sólo fijarse en las facciones del contrario y ahondar en su mente, su pensamiento, su forma de ver el mundo, su corazón...

... Sus sentimientos.

No saben cómo es que han llegado al punto de saber hasta lo que quieren de comer, ni los antojos del día o las respuestas a las preguntas de Makoto que Haruka no da. Tal vez sea por la familiaridad con que se tratan, el haber pasado toda su infancia juntos desde... ¡desde que tienen memoria! O el sólo hecho de haber nacido el uno para estar con el otro. Porque... si no hubieran estado juntos desde un inicio, ¿se habrían conocido tanto como lo hacen ahora?

Es la gran duda.

—¡¿Y-y si no supiera leerte, Haru?!

El azabache arrugará el entrecejo y negará. Makoto le leerá y dirá que tiene razón, que de no haberse conocido aún habría esa conexión entre ellos. Por alguna extraña razón, siente que aún podría leer a Haru que hasta podría adivinar sus gustos y que le encanta la caballa y acertaría.

Siempre acertaría.

Porque a veces también se le da por adivinar cuando Haruka se encierra en su mundo y sólo sus orbes muestran parte de su alma. Makoto puede verlo todo, para él es tan claro como el agua, casi como un libro abierto que se escribe en código para que sólo él sea capaz de adentrarse tanto. A tal punto de traspasar las barreras del género y amarase como tal.

Si.

Se aman y quieren tanto que el uno no imagina una vida sin el otro. O tal vez si, pero saben que sería una vida incompleta. Una vida sin sentido aparente.

Aunque, alguna vez, Makoto ha considerado que, si no fuera él, Haruka también habría podido quedar con otra persona aún en este universo en que viven. Pero, aunque sonará egoísta, es feliz de que Haruka siempre se haya fijado en él y sólo en él. No se escogieron ambos, no había por qué hacerlo. Simplemente son lo que son y ya.

Sin complicaciones, sin rodeos: nacieron para estar juntos.

—Haru, gracias por estar a mi lado.

La respuesta no llega, Haruka se limita a apoyar la cabeza en su hombro y cerrar sus orbes marinas mientras Makoto sufre un pequeño escalofrío que, a los segundos, se tranquiliza.

Es el contacto, a veces un beso o una mirada. En todas ellas Makoto siempre se pone nervioso. No es que no se acostumbre, sólo que disfruta mucho de hacerlo, le estremece y no es algo malo. Todo lo contrario, es algo que le hace bien.

La situación puede sonar a dependencia.

Makoto no quiere verlo así, quizá un poco, pero no demasiado. Sólo que están acostumbrados a la compañía del otro. Ya que, sin un día Haruka se fuera Makoto seguiría adelante sin temblar su paso. Esa es la realidad.

Si Haru es feliz él no se va a humillar ni tampoco se interpondrá. Eso. Porque le ama.

—Gracias también..., Makoto.

Y también hay veces en que sólo unas palabras logran acelerar el pulso del castaño y hacerlo feliz hasta el infinito.

Termina apoyando su cabeza en la de Haruka y también cierra sus ojos. Ambos duermen para, en sus sueños, encontrarse de nuevo.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenía que escribir sobre la forma en que ambos pueden leerse la mente. ¿Han escuchado los audios del festival de Free? Bueno, haré algo de spoiler, ¡pero en esa es Haru quien le lee la mente a Makoto! Jaja. Yo grité de la emoción y, algo así, no debía de dejar pasar. Jeje. 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Gracias por leer.


End file.
